jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Юкако Ямагиши
|Кандзи = 山岸由花子 |Ромадзи = Yamagishi Yukako |Стенд = Love Deluxe |Возраст = 16 лет |Зодиак = Стрелец |Пол = Женский |Национальность = Японка |Рост = 167 см |Волосы = Тёмный |Тема = DU |Глаза = Синий (Манга) Фиолетовый (Аниме, EoH) Карие (Фильм) |Занятость = Ученица в старшей школе |Отношения = Коичи Хиросэ (парень) |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = (Силуэт на заставке) (Первое полное появление) |Аниме финал = |Сэйю = Мамико Ното (Аниме) (Eyes of Heaven) }} - второстепенный персонаж, бывший враг и союзник, представленный в Несокрушимом алмазе. Она представлена в центре сюжетных арок: Влюблённая Юкако Ямагиши и Юкако Ямагиси грезит о Золушке. Юкако - старшеклассница, влюбленная в Коичи Хиросе. Первоначально она пытается похитить Коичи, прежде чем быть нейтрализованной и в конечном итоге начать взаимные отношения с ним. Пораженная стрелой Кейчо Ниджимуро, Юкако стала пользователем стенда Love Deluxe, с помощью которого свободно манипулирует своими волосами. Внешность Юкако – девушка, имеющая тонкое телосложение, средний рост в 167 см. Была охарактеризована как особо красивая (отмечена Айя Цуджи) с тонкими чертами лица и пропорциями тела. Её волосы чёрные, густые, волнистые, достигают в длине её спины. Юкако обладает тёмными глазами, выпуклыми бровями и аккуратным носом. Также, из примечательного – родинка над грудью. Изначально она носит типичную школьную форму для Японии. В свободное время она меняет её на жёлтую куртку, под которой носит белую футболку с фиолетовыми волнами Личность Изначально, Юкако предстаёт во время свидания с Коичи, ведя себя очень скромно и стеснительно, но это быстро проходит, и после предстаёт её настоящий характер – она настолько одержима Коичи, что даже похищает его из дома. Наиболее узнаваемой чертой характера Юкако является ее навязчивая любовь к Коичи, которую она объясняет как благодарность мужчинам с потенциалом, а не идеальными людьми, которых она считает скучными, и признает, что она становится одержимой всем, что ей нравится. Ее любовь приобретает явно психопатический характер, когда она решает похитить Коичи и попытаться промыть ему мозги, чтобы ответить ей взаимностью, а также принудительно обучить его подгонять идеализированное представление о себе. После восстания Коичи она приходит в бешенство и готова причинить ему боль и даже убить его, чтобы оставить парня для себя. Как только она потерпела поражение, а затем сразу же была спасена Коичи, несмотря на то, что он пережил, Юкако видит ошибки в ее действиях, становясь искренне увлечённым его героизмом, и как таковой начинает полностью уважать его частную жизнь и чувства. После начала настоящих отношений с Коичи она выглядит намного более мягкой и расслабленной. Отстранённая и «безумно жёсткая» (как описал её Коичи), Юкако часто холодна по отношению к людям и сохраняет коварное, неприветливое выражение, за исключением присутствия Коичи, с которым она действует сладко и тепло в чрезмерной манере. Юкако раздражительна, склонна к нападкам, особенно когда что-то мешает ей. Когда она злится, её левый глаз дёргается. Юкако часто и яростно использует свою стенд Love Deluxe против любого, кого, как она думает, может повредить её шансам очаровать Коичи, даже прибегнув к летальному исходу в худшем случае. Она также была описана как тип человека, который живёт в своём собственном мире и имеет тенденцию не слушать других, ожидая, что дела пойдут своим путём, и чтобы люди следовали тому, что она говорит. Даже когда что-то идёт не так, Юкако склонна обвинять в этом других и отказывается придираться к себе. Несмотря на небезопасные комментарии во вступлении, она испытывает огромную гордость за свою внешность и волосы, даже угрожая убить Коичи, когда он повредил её волосы во время их боя, и снова угрожая Айе после того, как её Cinderella заставила ее лицо распасться. В аниме она имеет привычку называть себя в третьем лице. У неё также есть талант в кулинарии и шитье, и в некоторой степени в инженерном деле, поскольку она построила электрический стул из бытовой техники. Юкако может быть описана как "яндере", и, возможно, предшествовала или стал прародителем этого архетипа. Араки комментирует, что её личность была разработана в ответ на распространенность перфекционизма, применяемого ко многим персонажам женского пола, как утверждение, что кто-то любого пола должен быть в состоянии испугаться или потерять самообладание. Способности Основная статья: Love Deluxe. История Юкако - одноклассница Окуясу, впервые представленна во время свидания с Коичи Хиросе. Тогда она признается в своем восхищении им, но становится очень агрессивной, когда Коичи колеблется в его ответе. Позже она ревниво нападает на девушку, которую считает потенциальной соперницей. В ответ на ложные слухи, рассказанные Окуясу и Джоске с целью отстранить ее от Коичи, она похищает его; пытаясь внушить ему и «превратить его в лучшего человека». Когда Коичи сопротивляется, она угрожает ему смертью, заставляя его бороться против неё. Во время бурной битвы Коичи героически спасает свою возлюбленную, так как она случайно падает с обрыва. Глава 80 | Люди города Морио Позже Юкако предупреждают о Йошикаге Кира после смерти Шигечи Янгу и советует всем быть осторожными. Юкако Ямагиси грезит о Золушке. Юкако, все еще влюбленная в Коичи похоже, извлекла урок из своей ошибки, пытаясь заставить Коичи. Недовольная своей безответной любовью, она воспользовалась услугами, предлагаемыми Ая Цуджи, поддерживающей красоту, Cinderella, которая превратила ее в очаровательно привлекательную женщину в глазах Коичи - по цене и определенный срок, в течение которого она должна была использовать специальную помаду, чтобы поддерживать «магию», то есть силу Стенда. Стенд позволил ей стать ближе к Коичи, который после некоторых испытаний и невзгод согрел ее и охотно стал ее парнем. Однако, когда она забывает нанести волшебную помаду, её лицо искажается, и она приходит в ярость на Аю, которая дает ей шанс вернуться к своей первоначальной внешности, если она сможет увидеть свои настоящие глаза. Юкако с трудом выбирает правильный, пока Коичи не придёт ей на помощь и не решит, что он выберет её, но просит Аю выколоть его глаза, если он совершит ошибку. Ая, не желая принимать роль антагониста, решает вернуть Юкако первоначальный облик. После этого Коичи и Юкако, вероятно, впоследствии становятся парой. Janken Boy идёт Юкако также появляется в Janken Boy Is Coming, сидя в кафе Deux Magots с Джосуке и Окуясу. Глава 173 | До свидания, Морио Юкако в последний раз прощается с Рейми Сугимото. Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ Юкако появляется в этой манге, а именно в 8 части. Она просит Рохана о помощи, прося его исследовать странного Мао Катахира. Тем не менее, Рохан утверждает, что с ней всё в порядке, и она уходит, разозлившись на него. Однако, она могла читать Мао, когда Рохан превратил его в книгу и дал матери Мао Катахира жизненно важные подсказки в поиске отца. Позже Юкако рассказывает Рохану о свадьбе Май с её новым женихом. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры Появляется как играбельный персонаж в JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. Прочее *Араки создал первоначальную личность Юкако и ужасную одержимость Коичи от фильма ужасов "Misery" (От англ. "Нищета"). *Образ Юкако из Главы 84 представлен на обложке ограниченного издания сингла Base Ball Bear's W 2009 "Breeeeze Girl", а также на рекламных щитах для его продвижения. *Некоторые иллюстрации Мидлер в «Наследии будущего» основаны на изображениях Юкако. *Юкако - единственный играемый персонаж в Eyes of Heaven, чей голос может динамически меняться. В ее случае все ее цитаты о навыках и боевые крики становятся похожими на визг и сильную жестокость, пока Love Deluxe активен. Галерея Манга= YukakoFirst.png|Первое появление Юкако, на свидании с Коичи YukakoSmile.png|Юкако делает милую улыбку YukakoConfesses.png|Юкако признаётся в любви Коичи YukakoTrueColors.png|Показывает свою злую сторону YukakoSweater.pngПоказывает свитер, который она сшила для Коичи YukakoJealous.png|Юкако с ревностью смотрит на Коичи, разговаривающего с президентом класса yukakostalker.jpg|Юкако шпионит за Коичи YukakoElectricChair.png|Хвастается электрическим стулом, который она сделала для своего заложника EchoesACT1IHateYou.png|Ударена звуком "I HATE YOU" Первым Актом Echoes YukakoBreaksSFX.png|"Я не могу слышать..." YukakoEyeTwitch.png|Юкако дергает глаз всякий раз, когда слишком эмоциональна EchoesACT2Sizzle.png|Подожжена звуком "SIZZLE" Вторым Актом Echoes Love Deluxe.jpg|Юкако атакует Коичи своим Love Deluxe EchoesACT2Kaboom.png|Подорвана звуком "KABOOM" Второго Акта Angry Yukako Yamagishi.png|Юкако в ярости после того, как Коичи разрушает её волосы и делает их белыми YukakoDefeated.png|Несмотря на то, что Юкако потерпела поражение и позволила ему сбежать, она счастлива, что Коичи спас ей жизнь Yukako depression.png|Юкако в депрессии Love Deluxe color.png|Юкако с помощью Love Deluxe схватила руку старика Yukako1.png|Юкако выбирает между "лицами" то, которое она будет носить Ayawithstand.png|Изменение её внешности стендом Cinderella Aya inspects Yukako's body.png|Ая Цуджи осматривает тело Юкако на предмет недостатков Yukako being transformed.png|Её тело трансформируется силами Cinderella Perfect Yukako.png|Юкако излучает любящее тепло после процедуры красоты Yukako lipstick.png|Юкако наносит помаду марки «Золушка» Yukako kisses Koichi.png|Делит свой первый поцелуй с Коичи Yukako ugly effect.png|Изуродованное тело Юкако после неудачного нанесения помады «Золушка» Yukako attacks Aya.png|Юкако нападает на Аю Yukako2.png|С помощью Коичи лицо Юкако принимает свой прежний вид Koichi falls in love.png|Коичи, наконец, возвращает любовь Юкако, когда они влюбляются друг в друга Chapter_295.jpg|Обложка DU: Глава 29 Chapter_296.jpg|Профиль DU: Глава 30 Chapter_301.jpg|Обложка DU: Глава 35 Chapter_349.jpg|Обложка DU: Глава 83 Chapter_350.jpg|Обложка DU: Глава 84 Chapter_351.jpg|Обложка DU: Глава 85 4thAnotherDay_cover.jpg|Юкако на обложке 4th Another Day |-| Аниме= Yukako first anime.png|Первое появление Юкако, шедшей по школьному коридору Yukako blushes.png|Краснеет после того, как увидела вдалеке Коичи Хиросе Yukako Koichi date.png|На первом свидании с Коичи Yukako confesses her love.png|Юкако признаётся в своей любви к Коичи Yukako thinking about her feelings.png|Юкако надеется, что Коичи полюбит её Yukako angry.png|Показывает свою злую сторону YukakoKoichi.png|Говорит Коичи, что её вязаный свитер идеально ему подходит Yukako feeds Koichi a shrimp.png|Юкако с любовью кормит креветками Коичи Yukako eavesdrops on Koichi.png|Юкако грозно следит за Коичи Koichi dreams of Yukako.png|Юкако появляется в снах Коичи. Yukako window scare.png|Юкако следит Yukako laying down.png|Юкако соблазнительно лежит на кровати Yukako discusses Koichi's grades.png|Юкако расстраивается, видя плохие оценки Коичи Yukako happy over a right answer.png|Рада, что Коичи правильно ответил на контрольный вопрос Yukako pissed over a wrong answer.png|Яростна из-за того, что Коичи неправильно понял вопрос Yukako forces Koichi to eat.png|Юкако заставляет Коичи есть спаржу, завернутую в словарные страницы Yukako and her electric chair.png|Юкако гордо показывает Коичи своё электрический стул собственного производства Yukako ignoring Echoes' kanji.png|Игнорирует кандзи "I HATE YOU", сделанный способностью Echoes Yukako goes flying.png|Взлетела в воздух от атаки Второго Акта Echoes Yukako tries to kill Koichi.png|Юкако огрызается, пытаясь убить Коичи Yukako falling to her doom.png|Падение с обрыва Yukako forgives Koichi.png|Коичи прощает Юкако после того, как спасает её, заставляя её снова влюбиться Aya look on Yukako.png|Ая Цуджи вглядывается в лицо Юкако Aya calls out Cinderella.png|Ая делает Юкако косметические процедуры своим стендом Yukako excited over Koichi.png|Волнения по поводу эффектов Cinderella, работающих на Коичи Yukako and Koichi blush.png|Юкако и Коичи краснеют Love Deluxe grabs Aya.png|Юкако хватает Аю, используя Love Deluxe. Cinderella transforms Yukako.png|Её тело трансформируется с помощью Cinderella Yukako radiating beauty.png|Юкако излучает любящее тепло после процедуры красоты Koichi enraptured by Yukako.png|Новая красота Юкако восхищает Коичи Yukako applies the Cinderella lipstick.png|Применение помады марки «Золушка» Yukako mad about Ayana and mom.png|Ей опять что-то не нравится Ayana and mom with Koichi's friends.png|Ошеломленная внезапным вмешательством остальных друзей Коичи Yukako and Koichi embracing.png|Юкако обнимает Коичи после того, как он наткнулся на неё Yukako and Koichi's first kiss.png|Делит свой первый поцелуй с Коичи Yukako weeps over losing Koichi.png|Деформированное тело Юкако после неудачного нанесения помады «Золушка» Yukako's face crumbling.png|Лицо Юкако рушится Yukako attacks Aya anime.png|Юкако атакует Аю своими волосами Yukako must chose her face.png|Юкако вынуждена выбрать своё собственное лицо Yukako's face restored.png|Лицо Юкако восстановлено благодаря Коичи Yukako's happily ever after.png|Юкако и Коичи влюбляются The Morioh Warriors.png|Юкако и остальные защитники Морио Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Юкако свидетель ухода Рэйми Сугимото Yukako and Koichi happy together.png|Юкако держит руку Коичи, когда они уходят насладиться обедом CNBT Yukako.png|Танец Юкако в первом опенинге Aya glimpse.png|Юкако во втором опенинге Rohan YukakoGreatDays.png|Юкако в третьем опенинге YamagishiYukako KeyArt.png|Полный вид YukakoMoriole.jpg|Юкако на обложке журнала "Weekly OLE" |-| Видеоигры= YamagishiYukako jojoeoh.png|Рендер Юкако в Eyes of Heaven yukako 1.jpg|Юкако использует свой стенд, Love Deluxe в Eyes of Heaven YukakoAreaBossDR.pngЮкако как босс арены в Diamond Records YukakoWinDR.png|На экране арены в DR DRStatueYukako3.jpg|3-звёздочная статуя |-| Фильм= Part4Film yukako_visual.jpg|Юкако сыграна в Фильме Yukako 1.png|Юкако гуляет до класса Коичи Yukako 2.png|Юкако двигает свою парту ближе к Коичи Yukako 3.pngЮкако расстроено смотрит на Коичи Yukako 4.png|Юкако рассказывает Коичи о Джоске Yukako 6.png|Юкако спрашивает, не замечает ли Коичи что-то новое Yukako 5.png|Юкако замечает, что что-то изменилось в Коичи |-| Ваншот= YukakoDNA.jpeg|Юкако в "Так говорил Рохан Кишибэ - Эпизод 8: Дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота" |-| Скетчи= Yuka1.jpg Yuka2.jpg Yuka3.jpg Yuka4.jpg Yuka5.jpg Yuka6.jpg Yuka7.jpg Yuka8.jpg |-| Прочее= Canvas 4.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Примечания Навигация en:Yukako Yamagishi Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Второстепенные протагонисты